the_miniature_railway_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Wilkinson
Jane Mary Wilkinson is the tea girl that works at the Model Engineers Society. She is in charge of all the catering and medical procedures. Bio Born May 1989, Jane is the only child of Barbra and Jim Wilkinson. Her relationship with her parents was often very limited as they were mostly away on business trips around the world. The only time she would see them would be around Christmas or at special family events. Jane spent most of her childhood living with her grandparents and took interest in their small baking business. At the age of 5, she was able to master at making all kinds of pastries and cakes. Jane studied Home Economics during her secondary school years and passed with high marks. She also succeeded in passing her first aid exam in 2004. When her grandfather died in 2008, Jane took time to care for her grieving grandmother until her death 6 months later. Jane moved to the town not far from the Model Engineers Society and applied for the same job her grandfather took when he worked for them. Her skills earned her place at the railway and was welcomed by everyone. But although she enjoys her work on the railway, Jane feels the urge of adventure and is sometimes jealous whenever she listens to the adventures some of the other members talk about while working on the railway. Jane often volunteers on various tasks with the exception of her skill with first aid. Jane is not afraid to speak her mind when it comes to issues that causes her grief or trouble. Many young members see Jane as a mother figure for she always looks out for everyone and is always ready to have a talk if anyone is having trouble over a cup of tea and a cream scone. Relationship Until she joined the Model Engineers Society, Jane never had a boyfriend nor had time to find one. Her time was always on her work and family so she didn't always get a chance to go out and hang out with friends. She was aware of the attention she was getting from the society's 2nd in command, Mark Carson, but for a while found him to be of a nuisance. Over time she found that he was indeed a charming person and at times the two would often be seen together. It has not been confirmed if the two are in a relationship, but Mark is always there for Jane whenever she needs help. Taste for adventure Although Jane mostly works in the catering department, she often helps out in various adventures that the stories are set around. Although her first aid skills proved useful, Jane is sometimes left out as some of the situations are too dangerous for her to be involved with, which makes her feel left out. But that doesn't stop her from trying her hand at being a member of the team and never gives up on any task. Appearance Jane is 5ft 7inches tall. Her hair is a rich chocolate brown. Her eyes are turquoise blue. Trivia * Jane is the first female character in the series. * Her original debut was meant to be in Pirates of the Railways, but was changed to On the Railways. * Her name is taken from late actress, Jane Freeman, best known for playing Cafe owner Ivy in BBC's Last of the Summer Wine. * The surname Wilkinson is from a past member of the real Model Engineers Society who often made the tea for everyone. * She is series creator, Michael White, favourite character. * Jane celebrated her 21st birthday in May 2010 the day after, this was due to her friends mistaking the date for the following week. * She has a pet rabbit called Benjamin. * She is noted to have an aunt, whom she has never met, living in America and is believed to be tight with money for she sent Jane a torn handkerchief for her 21st birthday. It was really from a curtain sample book. It is unknown which side of the family the aunt is from. * Jane can speak fluent Dutch.